Karena aku sayang kamu
by Haisaki
Summary: [ serius abaikan judul ] Akashi menembangkan lagu nista dihadapan temannya 'dung indung iman pecah, uke ditusuk keluar desah. Jangan salahkan seme menegang. salahkan uke yang bikin tegang' / PwP (Parody without Plot) / AkashixFem!Kuroko / Indonesia!AU / nggak bakat buat summary! mind to RnR?


Fujimaki tadatoshi (c) Kuroko no basuke

cuma cemilan kecil-kecilan yang absurd. Ide dari cerita tangkuban perahu.

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

selamat membaca!

* * *

Alkisah, ada seorang pemilik kontrakan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Wajah cantik, rambut lembut seperti tisu bayi, mempunyai anak bernama Akashi. Anaknya berumur sepuluh tahun. Wajahnya tampan. Sikapnya kelewat sopan. Bisa jadi lelaki pujaan.

Apalagi Akashi memelihara seekor ayam jengger yang diberi nama 'Nash' oleh ibunya. Akashi suka kesana kemari membawa Nash tanpa Akashi tahu, itu adalah bapaknya sendiri. Hanya ibunya yang tahu, Akashi hanya tahu kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal semenjak Kuroko masih bunting.

Akashi anak yang baik dan budiman. Selalu _manut_ sama perintah orang tua. Tidak seperti anak tetangga, si Aomine atau Haizaki yang nakalnya minta digetok pakai batu kali yang segede gaban.

"heh Akashi, ngadu ayam yok dikampung sebelah." Ajak Aomine _nyamperin_ Akashi yang sibuk ngasih makan ke Nash.

"Kata emak gak boleh, dosa" Akashi menjawab dengan polosnya "keerrr kerr kerr mpuus puus"

_Set itu ayam apa kucing?_—batin Aomine

"lah dari pada lo adu burung sama Aomine?"timpal Haizaki yang sibuk ngelus-elus sayang ayamnya.

Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk melihat Haizaki. Keliatan banget kalo Haizaki niat buat ngadu ayam dikampung sebelah. Ayamnya macem dikasih latihan militer buat diadu sama ayam yang lain.

"itu mah beda lagi bang, aye nyanyi ye?" Akashi mendadak jadi orang betawi lalu berdahem. Menyiapkan suaranya untuk bernyanyi.

"Dung indung iman pecah, _uke_ di tusuk keluar desah. Jangan salahkan _seme_ menegang. Salahkan _uke _yang bikin tegang"Tembang Akashi membuat Nash mendadak memuntahkan makanannya.

Aomine mendadak putih sesaat dan Haizaki langsung baca istighfar berpuluh-puluh kali.

"udeh ikut aja, enyak lo pasti seneng. Dapet duit kalo menang" bujuk Aomine setelah kulitnya kembali menghitam. Aomine terus menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menghasut Akashi.

"beneran bang?"

Aomine dan Haizaki mengangguk serempak.

Dan Akashi akhirnya ikut dengan Aomine dan juga Haizaki.

.

.

Akashi dengan tas ayamnya melihat banyak bapak-bapak berkerumunan mendukung ayam idolanya. Untung saja tidak usah memakai _polling_ sms, jadi dukungan bisa adil dan makmur tanpa ada kecurangan atau memandang bulu atau tahta pemilik si ayam. Yang penting _skill_. Mau saya yes atau no yang penting ayam lawan babak belur dan duit ngalir _bro!_

"Ayo lawan sini dapet duit gan! Bisa nego! Laris manis laris manis! Ayam lawan mati rejeki ngumpul!" seorang bapak-bapak nepok-nepok duitnya dikandang ayam. Akashi gagal paham kenapa bapak-bapak bisa begitu.

"eh bang Ao, bang Jaki—eh? Kok nggak ada?" Akashi menoleh kesana kemari mencari si daki.

"yahh masa di tinggal." Akashi mulai _pelang-peleng_ melihat kerumunan, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengadu Nash dengan ayam yang lain. Mungkin aja abis di adu ayam lawan malah bertelur kan lumayan?

Akashi melapor ikut tanding ayam. Mendaftarkan nama Nash sebagai seekor peserta yang akan mengikuti kejuaraan _adu ayam anda dan dapatkan hadiahnya!_

"Ayo Nigou! Masa kalah sama ayam letoy gitu!" Teriak pemilik ayam yang melawan Nash.

Mereka saling beradu. Tapi yang ada dimata Akashi malah cipok sana cipok sini _ntu_ ayam dengan ganasnya. Akashi tidak mau kalah. Dia absolute, tidak mengenal kata kalah. Kalau kalah salahin Nash, kan Nash yang tanding bukan dia.

"Ayo Nash! Sering dimandiin sama enyak kan? Pasti kuat! Tegang lama!"

Cara mendukung yag salah bisa mengakibatkan ayam anda terkena patokan secara beruntun. Nash mimisan dari mulut akibat membayangkan dimandikan oleh Kuroko dan juga mandi bersama. Itu sudah final kalau Nash kalah dalam pertandingan. Akibat dukungan anaknya. Dia kalah. Sekarat dipatok penuh cinta oleh lawan.

Akashi ngambek melihat Nash kalah. Babak belur lebih tepatnya. Dia memasukkan Nash kembali kekeranjang ayam. Menggerutu ini itu. Duit beberapa ribu telah lenyap. Padahal itu uang bulanan yang baru dikasih sama _enyak_ Kuroko minggu kemarin.

Kuroko memilih untuk meninggalkan Nash disemak-semak. Niatnya melempar Nash ke kali sirna karena kali terlalu jauh. Jangan jadi orang ribet, buangnya yang bener.

'buang Nash jauh-jauh dan pulang kemaleman atau pulang tepat waktu dan makan tempe goreng anget bikinan emak? –by : Akashi yang abis kalah taruhan adu ayam'

Mirip poster buang sampah pada tempatnya disuatu kota. Mungkin Cuma perasaan Akashi.

Nash sudah tereliminasi. Selamat tinggal Nash—

* * *

.

.

* * *

Akashi menyendok nasi hangat yang masih mengepul dan wangi pulen yang semerbak indahnya. Masakan _enyak_-nya yang satu ini emang paling _joss gandos_. Akashi duduk anteng melihat _enyak_-nya ikut makan.

"_nyak, tadi aye ikutin Nash adu ayam tapi kalah" _curhat Akashi langsung disambut Kuroko dengan wajah geram.

Lah kalo kalah berarti bonyok 'kan?

"Terus kemana Nash-nya?" tanya Kuroko dengan tampang datar seperti biasa.

"Aye buang lah nyak, ya lagi malu-maluin amat masa gitu aja kalah." Dengus Akashi sambil nyomot tempe goreng yang ada dimeja makan.

TUK

Kuroko langsung memukul punggung tangan Akashi. Tidak membiarkan anaknya itu makan atau mengambil lauk yang ada diatas meja. Wajah Kuroko sedih,

Bagaimana tidak? Wong _anak e dewek buang bapak'e. Yo masa aku kudu bahagia? Ora toh?—_Batin Kuroko mencoba tabah dan tawakal.

"Cari Nash gih" suruh Kuroko dengan nada yang sangat dingin, baru kali ini Akashi melihat ibunya seperti ini. Cuma gara-gara dia buang ayam aja? _Please_ itu ayam loh itu ayam.

"besok aja"

"Akashi! Cari Nash cepetan!" kini Kuroko membentak. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Ayam doang, beli juga besok ada kali _nyak!_"

"dikata ayam murah? Jangan buang sembarangan! Nash bisa disembuhin dulu baru dijual! Kamu kok ya jadi anak bego banget sih?" Kuroko keceplosan. Bukan itu maksudnya, dia benar-benar ingin suaminya kembali. Bukan ingin menjualnya. Serius deh. Serius.

Akashi merengut dikatain bego. Langsung keluar rumah membanting pintu rumah saat menutupnya.

"_astaghfirullah _Akashi!" bentak Kuroko masih dengan wajah datar.

.

.

Akashi tidak pulang, sudah tiga bulan lebih. Membuat Kuroko galau. Gagal move on dari anak tercintanya dan satu-satunya di bumi. Mana ganteng pula. Kuroko takut kalau anaknya itu dicomot genderuwo punya kampung sebelah.

Kuroko mencoba tabah. Berdoa sepanjang malam berharap kepulangan anaknya. Sampai nitipin salam ke siskamling kalau melihat Akashi numpang lewat atau numpang ngiklan waktu tengah malam.

Doa orang tua mana sih yang tidak didengar?

Doa Kuroko didengar setelah mendekam didalam kandang ayam Nash selama seminggu.

Dia menemukan peralatan kecantikan yang mmbuatnya awet muda.

'Aholame' nama produk kecantikan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang. Kuroko memakainya untuk beberapa tahun dan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat muda dan semakin cantik dan _semok_.

.

.

Kurang lebih 15 tahun kemudian Akashi memilih untuk pulang kedaerah rumahnya yang dulu. Semuanya berubah, mulai dari melihat Central park, Soho yang baru dibangun. Makin panas saja. Bikin jengah.

Akashi menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke warteg yang ada didekat tempatnya dulu. Masuk kewarteg dan duduk anteng disana.

"Mbak, es teh satu ya" pesan Akashi. Jakarta memang level panasnya sama seperti Surabaya tapi Akashi lebih kuat untuk berpanas-panasan di Jakarta ketimbang di Surabaya.

Seorang perempuan cantik memberikan es teh manis ke Akashi di tambah senyuman khas perawan kota—karena ini bukan didesa—membuat Akashi _blingsatan_ langsung pengen ngelamar atau ijab kobul ditempat.

"Neng, _jenenge sopo_?" Tanya Akashi keceplosan memakai logat Jawanya.

Si perempuan berambut _azure_ menoleh. _Plonga plongo _dengan pertanyaan Akashi.

_Gue nggak ngerti bahasa jawa plis!_—batin si _azure_.

"Neng namanya siapa?" ulang Akashi sambil mengaduk es teh manisnya.

"Tetsuya bang, kenapa?"

"Teh bikinan eneng manis," gombal Akashi sambil menye-menye sok ganteng. Padahal muka macem kuli bangunan atau mas tengil yang biasa ngegodain Tetsuya.

"ih abang, kalo gombal yang bener. Belom juga diminum udah bilang manis"

Jawaban yang menohok tapi bener. Bener kalau Akashi ngegombalinnya nggak bener. Nggak seahli Aomine maksudnya.

"Neng, Neng"

Akashi memanggil lagi. Mulai dah _ganjen_ level _hard_-nya.

"Kenapa bang? Mau pesen makan?" Kuroko menyiapkan piring dan melapnya dengan lap bersih.

"Iya, pesen dirumah abang ya neng siapin kalo kita usah sah"

PRANG

Piring yang Kuroko pegang jatuh. Nggak sengaja. Mati deh, gajinya bakal dipotong gara-gara mecahin piring. Kuroko memandang horror Akashi. Serius, Akashi mirip mas-mas tengil. Coba kalem dikit nggak usah pake ngegodain. Dijamin Kuroko yang bakal ngegodain si abang yang rambutnya berwarna _abang_ (merah) dan abis naik angkot dari jurusan tanah abang itu.

"Neng nggak apa?"

"nggak apa bang, kalo abang pergi sakarang dari hidup eneng" jawab Tetsuya polos.

Akashi ngegodain dengan halus, Kuroko balas dengan ucapan polos yang menusuk. Kuroko mah gitu orangnya.

"Neng, abang punya pantun buat eneng"

"Eneng punya piso kalo abang macem-macem" jawab Kuroko, lebih polos lagi.

"Pergi jalan jalan ke Surabaya, Pulangnya lewat perempatan gedangan. Eh salam kenal ya dek Tetsuya, kalo eneng mau pulang yuk Kita gandengan"

"Abang, ada foto ukuran 3 x 4?" tanya Tetsuya setelah Akashi selesai memantun.

"Ada neng, mau ditaroh dibuku nikah ya?"

"bukan bang, mau ditaroh dibuku yasin."

Akashi kicep. Langsung meminum tehnya. Makin panas _tjoy_!

.

.

"Eneng, tau kenapa di tanah abang bajunya murah-murah?"

Kuroko diam. Melirik Akashi yang sibuk _ngejogrok_ di warteg tempat Kuroko bekerja. Sudah sebulan lebih Akashi _wara-wiri_ diwartegnya. Kuroko mulai lelah menghadapi gombalan Akashi yang minta digebok.

"Karena aku benci abang" jawab Kuroko males sambil melayani pelanggan yang berkulit _dim_.

"Biar kata Jakarta polusinya _ngebul_, neng Tetsuya selalu _menclok_ dihati. Eh neng ayo kita ijab kobul, biar bisa bersama sampai mati."

"ohok! Ohok!" Aomine mendadak kesendak ikan tongkol yang dia makan. _Please,_ ini jaman kapan? Ngegodain pake pantun. Situ ketinggalan zaman _bro!_

"heh neng Tetsuya itu udah punya anak" Aomine bersuara setelah menenggak habis air putih.

"Masa? Keliatan masih kenceng tuh" Akashi mengelak. Memperhatikan pinggul Kuroko yang _goel _sana _goel_ sini.

"Anaknya pergi abis ngambek gara-gara buang ayam—" Aomine lanjut bercerita tanpa diminta oleh Akashi. Banyak menohok. Karena Akashi juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Kabur, ngambek. Bodo amat.

"EH MONYET! TETSUYA ENYAK LU BEGO!" Aomine kesel, ngegombal jago. Ngenalin emaknya sendiri malah nggak peka. Jadinya malah peak. Padahal mah udah di kodein.

"ANJIR LU YANG NINGGALIN GUE DIKAMPUNG SEBELAH? NJING LU GUE KALAH LU MALAH KABUR!" Akashi ikutan heboh nepok-nepok punggung Aomine antara kesel dan seneng ketemu temen lama.

Dan dari sana Kuroko senang melihat anaknya yang sehat. Tampan. Mapan. Tapi, amit-amit kalau sudah mengeluarkan gombalan. Kuroko perlahan menghilang, meninggalkan Aomine dan Akashi berdua. Sibuk ngobrol sana-sini bahkan janjian main _gaplek_ bareng.

* * *

sekian dan terima kasih! maafkan atas kenistaan ini T_T *peluk akang Ogiwara yg nggak nongol barang seupil*

**berminat meninggalkan keluh kesah membaca ff ini? review gratis bro! **


End file.
